


Swollen

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Sex, Cock Rings, Community: kink_bingo, Fanfiction, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh that’s just fucking typical, you gave me an Ancient sex-toy for my birthday. And a broken, bloody-minded one at that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swollen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo 2009 - the prompt was sex toys (non-penetrating).
> 
> (just posting my old stuff to AO3)

 

 

John finds the golden snake-bracelet off-world in an abandoned Ancient ruin. It might have been a lab, or a house, or any damn thing. Now it’s just a ruin. The bracelet’s the only thing worth salvaging, but it doesn’t seem to do anything. John keeps it with him, thinking “on” at it every now and then, but nothing happens. Finally he gives it to Rodney for his birthday. It fits neatly around Rodney’s lower arm, a tight spiral of gold, emerald chips for eyes and a forked tongue. John thinks it makes Rodney look a little barbaric. He likes it. Rodney thinks it looks kind of gay, but he wears it sometimes under his clothes, to humor John.

~~o0o~~

So far all they’ve done is hand jobs and blow jobs, and it’s good, it’s exciting, but it’s over pretty fast. Rodney wishes he could last longer but John drives him crazy. His smell, his hands, the taste of his skin; Rodney can’t resist. 

John’s got him up against the wall again, stroking him, kissing him. He pulls off Rodney’s pants then his jacket and long-sleeved t-shirt and there’s the bracelet, glinting dull gold against Rodney’s naked forearm. John moans to see it and licks his way up Rodney’s arm. He grabs Rodney’s hand and pulls it towards his cock.

“Touch yourself: let me watch.”

Huh, this is different, but okay, Rodney can handle it, for John. He gets onto the bed and leans back against the pillows. John sprawls on the foot of the mattress, intent. Rodney strokes his hand across his chest, rolls a nipple. It stiffens under his fingers, thrilling a jolt of heat down to his cock. He slides his hand down his stomach, plays with the hair below his navel there, watching John’s eyes darken, his breath quicken.

Rodney pushes his hand down further, reaching down to grasp his cock around the base. The snake-bracelet is cool against the soft, hot skin of his shaft. It slips and slides, almost feels like it’s moving. No, wait, it _is_ moving, flowing down his wrist in a gold blur, twining around his cock before Rodney can grab it, nestling tight around the base, forming a ring, tail firmly clasped in its golden mouth.

“Fuck. Sheppard, help me, the goddam thing’s stuck.” Rodney pulls at the snake ring, unable to shift it. It feels like rigid metal again, and Rodney wouldn’t believe that he ever saw it move, but hey: this is Pegasus so yes. Weirdness is pretty much a given.

John’s not so worried. “Hey, wow, a cock ring.”

“Oh that’s just fucking typical, you gave me an Ancient sex-toy for my birthday. And a broken, bloody-minded one at that!"

“Cool it McKay, I didn’t know it would do this. Jeez. Here, let me see. Won’t it just squeeze off?-”

Rodney yells as John tries to slip a finger between the snake and his cock. There really isn’t any spare room in there at all. AT ALL. He glares at John. “Get some lube!”

Even with a little lube the snake isn’t budging - their fingers slide right off. Rodney’s cock is swollen now, dark red and hard as a mallet. He’s started hyperventilating at the prospect, no, the certainty, that the snake will keep tightening inexorably until his dick drops off.

John tries to reassure him, but Rodney’s oh so pissed with him. This is all John’s fault - finding the snake, bringing it home, putting it on Rodney and then making Rodney get naked with himself. All John’s goddam fault. And now it’s going to amputate his cock.

Rodney falls back onto the bed and indulges in a small panic attack, but he gets distracted by John going down on his very swollen cock, sucking it into his mouth right down to the snake, licking around the base, then sucking back up to the head again and swirling his tongue around the crown as though it’s an ice-cream. It feels fucking fantastic and makes Rodney’s hips come right up off the bed. He’s never going to come though, with that damn snake choking his dick.

Rodney thrashes about, terrified that John’s attentions are going to make his dick get even more swollen, maybe burst it from the sheer pressure of blood building up inside. The more Rodney frets about it, the more imminent it seems. He tries to push John's mouth off him, managing to stick a finger up John's nose which leads to a shitload of cursing and eye-watering as John rolls about on the bed, clutching his face and groaning. Honestly, what a performance, when the really big worry is still that goddam fucking snake on Rodney’s dick.

“God, McKay, I’ll just bring you off, that’ll make it subside and then we’ll get the frigging snake off.” John slicks his hand with lube and takes Rodney’s cock, milking it with long, smooth strokes that have him writhing in pleasure, thrusting helplessly up into John’s hand. So good, his whole groin is pulsing with ecstasy, teetering on the brink of orgasm. But not quite coming.

Okay, Rodney’s desperate now, he needs more. “Please Sheppard, please let me fuck you, I’ve got to come, please.” And John rolls over and throws him the lube. Rodney knows he needs to get his fingers into John’s ass first, and he tries to do it properly but all he can think of is that fucking snake, tight around his cock. All he can feel is his pulse pounding between his legs. He groans: it feels enormous, he’s never going to fit it into John’s tight asshole. 

But he’s got three fingers in there now so it’s time to try. Lubed to the hilt so his dick skids sideways across John’s ass-cheek, John bitching about his aim, then he’s pressing in, tightsotighttootight. Oh god. And suddenly John lets him in, giving way, and he presses hard, further and further until the snake ring’s flush up against John’s ass. Oh god it feels good, and Rodney can’t be still, he has to pull back and thrust in again, John moaning beneath him as Rodney speeds up, going faster and deeper, lost in it, grunting, gripping John’s hips and curling over his back, head down, eyes shut, fucking into him.

The release of pressure when the snake lets go sends Rodney barrelling into orgasm, coming so hard he grays out with a scream of relief, his cock like a fire hose, feeling like he could spray-paint the ceiling. He falls across John’s back, twitching, legs trembling.

“Oh god. Jesus. Jesus that’s better, thank fuck it's off.”

Rodney kisses John’s neck gratefully, sliding off him to one side. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. It’s okay now, we’re okay, the snake-thing let go.”

John squints a jaundiced eye at him. “Yeah?” He rolls onto his back. His cock is purplish, the vein on the underside standing out, pulsing. “I’m thinking, not so much.”

Rodney sees it then, a thin gleam of gold at the base of John’s cock, nestled deep in the dark, wiry hair.

He whimpers.

~~o0o~~


End file.
